Catering to the ongoing proliferation of mobile devices, especially smart phones, webmasters typically create and manage both desktop (also referred to as non-mobile) and mobile versions of a web site.
A common problem for sites that provide both mobile and non-mobile versions of their content is there is no automatic redirection from one version to another. For example, many sites provide no redirection for a desktop user agent from the site's mobile uniform resource locator (URL) to its desktop URL, and no redirection for a mobile user agent from the desktop URL to the mobile URL.
Thus, the mobile version of the site may appear for a user on a desktop computer, or the desktop version of the site may appear when a user finds and accesses the site from a mobile device. And, even after realizing that a version of a web site that is incorrect for the accessing device is being displayed, a user cannot easily access the correct version because web sites typically do not provide links or controls to move from the non-mobile to the mobile version, and vice versa. For the few websites that use exactly the same directory structure to organize their non-mobile and mobile pages, so as to exactly map the names of their non-mobile URLs to the names of their mobile URLs by only substituting “m.” for “www.” at the beginning of the name (e.g. “www.aaaa.com/x/y/z/123” and “m.aaaa.com/x/y/z/123”), a user or system may easily guess the correct corresponding mobile and non-mobile page names. Most websites, however, use differing directory structures and change more than a single character field between corresponding mobile and non-mobile page names, which makes this technique ineffective.
The present disclosure provides for, among other things, determining a mobile URL that corresponds to a non-mobile URL, and vice versa.